The Rise of Harry Potter
by no1willrememberthisname
Summary: Harry, sick of being used, decides it is time for someone new to rise up. Dark!Powerful!Harry. HarryMultiple!Implied. Major Violence, some gory details, death.
1. The descent

AN This is a repost of my first chapter 'the descent', with a few modifications. Hopefully it will be better now.

\The descent/

Harry stood, listening to the argument between Arthur and Lucius. He stood there, wondering a single question: Why me?

_Why? What have I done, except the best for them? I defeated Voldemort as a child- due to my mother, true, but I still defeated him- and I stopped him from getting the Philosopher's Stone. I defeated the memory of Tom Riddle left in the diary and his pet basilisk and I saved Ginny as well. I saw Pettigrew escape and help Sirius escape and last year, I came out of the Triwizard Tournament with Cedric's body in my arms. I saw Voldemort rise, The-overdramatic-dark-lord or He-who's-name-most-be-hyphenated. And is this my reward? My thanks for giving my all, for living in fear almost every day since my eleventh birthday? To be left in the dark by friends and hounded by my enemies?_

Tears almost sprang to his eyes- and then they were pushed back by a flood tide of sheer anger, a wave of fury, pure rage at all who had crossed him. More hatred than Harry had ever felt rushed to the front of his mind- he barely heard Fudge say "This way, Lucius"- and in it, a single thought came out.

_I will make them pay._

Mr. Weasley, taking one look at Harry's haggard and drawn face, decided to stay quiet. The history of Wizarding might have changed had he spoken, but he said nothing.

_I will make them PAY!_

As he thought this, they stepped into the "elevator" that led upwards through the Ministry of Magic. As they stepped out, heading back, he looked at the fountain. The wizard, who looked so handsome from afar, looked like a fool up close. The woman had the blank, vapid smile that often appears on the faces of women who have realized that their bodies are far more valuable than their minds in this world. The Centaur looked at disgust at the two, the house elf beaten and cowering, and the goblin in greed. Harry stopped for a second, considering throwing a coin in, then decided not to. He would need the money, for his war. And he wasn't about to aid his enemies by funding their medical efforts.

\The descent/

After returning to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters and being greeted by everyone, he announced that he was drained and wanted to sleep for a while. He was allowed to go, and he heard Mr Weasley speaking to Sirius as he left.

"Settle down! Listen, Sirius, Lucius was at the Ministry-"

Harry heard Sirius' interrupting "What?" before closing the door of the bedroom he shared with Ron. Sitting on one of the beds, he began thinking. He had to know now if he had it in him, if he had the will to strike down his foes or even those that would turn on him. He thought of them all, both friends and allies, each time asking himself, "Can I kill them?", then the little voice that had always been there would answer, "Yes."

He asked himself, again and again, each time the voice getting a little stronger and louder, until it deafened the other, _light_, voice.

Harry looked at his hands. They would soon be the hands of a killer.

The thought caused a grin to appear on his face. Harry made plans for his revenge.

Several days passed- Harry helped the others clean out Sirius' old house- with nothing happening. Harry plotted and planned as well as studied all of the books "thrown out" and some still in the library, but nothing could be done yet. No one here had done anything to warrant his revenge yet, except Mrs Weasley who had tried to keep information from him. As he walked down to breakfast one day, he say his first target.

Severus Snape.

\The descent/

It finally drew to that precious first day of school. Harry found himself a booth next to Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and a girl with large, shiny eyes. Ginny announced that her name was Luna Lovegood. Shortly afterwards, Neville's new pet cactus showered him with gunk, seconds before Cho Chang, a girl Harry had really liked, happened to look inside. Harry became almost angry enough with Neville to rip his arm off using one of the many dark spells he had learned.

Although several things happened between this time and the time of Sorting, none of it was of note to Harry, save perhaps the new teachers. One was one of those who had voted against him in the trail that started his descent, Umbridge. Harry grinned when he saw her, a very cruel decision had delivered this woman to his hands. When Snape was dead, Harry would see to her, like he would all of his enemies.

The first week, Harry avoided trouble- he almost raised to the bait several times in Umbridge's class, but thinking of her eventual demises prevented him from losing his temper and ripping her throat out in front of oh so many witnesses. It was vital that he not get detention, he had a special subject he was studying, the art of pushing.

There were so many ways you could shove someone, he was discovering. And that was what he planned for Severus Snape to discover very soon.

\The descent/

Thursday 19th September

Hogwarts

Harry waited that night inside his cloak, an expectant look on his face. Strands of hair fell into his face, and his lips curled in a strange snarl. Anyone who could gaze at him then, through his cloak, would swear they had glimpsed a demon.

He saw rather than heard Snape walk by the stairs with his billowing cloak. Snape was walking with an unusual smile on his face like when he was going to bust a Gryffindor. He reached the top of the stairs near the Gryffindor dorm when Harry rushed forwards and shoved with all his might. Harry had a very pleasant view of Snape's face, looking perplexed and confused then horror and finally hatred as he saw Harry, as he saw that his body was falling over the banister. He was already nearly four floors down when he noticed Harry. They meet eyes and Harry had all he wanted. Snape never even screamed even as skull popped like a balloon as and his body broke from the high fall.

After entering his cloak again and making sure no one seen him, not even the portraits, Harry grinned. The darkness closed around him, welcoming him.

It was a week after Snape's death. The school still rang with news and rumors of it. Although Harry had immediately been suspected, the hate between him and Snape was old news, he was cleared of any blame soon enough. Oddly, the suspicion landed on Goyle, who had last been seen with Snape, arguing about Goyle's grades. Crabbe attempted to clear Goyle by saying that he was with Goyle the entire time but this back fired, and then the Slytherins lumped them together and decided they were both to blame for Snape's death, and had decided to give him a free trip to the bottom of the stairs. Both were expelled two days later.

Harry was exonerated by an unlikely source. Daphne Greengrass came forward with evidence that Harry had been helping her with 'homework', when Snape was killed and even had memories to prove it. This was an unexpected surprise as Harry hadn't thought ahead as far as getting away with the murder, and it was highly likely that he had a devoted follower right here. Tonight he was going to give Miss Greengrass a visit and maybe find out a bit more about her 'homework'.

On that same day, Dumbledore had held a meeting, and everyone in school was gathered. Even those who didn't like Snape were shocked by his end, and that two students had been responsible for it, more importantly that two Slytherins were responsible. Harry kept his face shocked but happy; the proper face of someone who has just realized his worst enemy is dead, but inside he was laughing and raving. He was going to manipulate all that he need to and take all that he wanted. He would recruit from Slytherin and they would be some of his best people.

He had many reasons to laugh. One was simple enough. Severus Snape was dead, and little could spoil the humour that brought on. The second was more complex. He had found his place in the great scheme, not that of the hero, but that of the anti-hero. And he was enjoying the hell out of it. He would take his pieces and make a game of this yet.

Another good reason for chuckling was that he had formed the D.A, this group, Dumbledore's Army, was formed to perform Defense against the Dark Arts in the student's spare time, ever since Umbridge's first class, the bitch had made Defense against the Dark Arts a joke. She had also gained power, being named High Inquisitor the day after Snape's death. Oh well. Things couldn't always be perfect, as Harry found out.

The D.A. was going to change soon, although they didn't know it. Already he had moved them from approved jinxes and hexes into completely different spells, spells far more powerful than mere jinxes. Already Neville Longbottom, who seemed determined to become the best at these new spells, could perform the chant that made him a shadow and let him pass unseen, and Hermione could create a blizzard that froze anything in its path, She was rather good at cold spells. Whenever anyone asked why they were studying such powerful spells, he simply replied, "Because Voldemort is." That stopped further queries. Dumbledore's army, which Harry hoped to make Potter's Army soon, was growing by leaps and bounds, both in numbers and power. They would soon also have Slytherins in their numbers.

Harry waited in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire whilst waiting for the common room to empty. He thought back to that night's meeting of the DA and felt it could have gone better. About half of the original number had left already, feeling that the direction the group was taking was wrong and wanted to get out. But tonight any none believers in his cause had been weeded out, including Hermione, who had been of great potential so Harry was sorry to see her go. Apparently she felt that his goals were too ambitious for her and she wanted to step out of the way. Others, like Ron, stormed out, no longer believing in 'the golden boy' and claiming they were going to Dumbledore.

"Let them go," Harry thought when he heard their weak threats, "They are too entrenched in this old order and will only hold us back."

Stage two of his uprising was about to kick off. Preparing himself he tore off his cloak, wincing at the sickly smile. Before she could blink he fired off a spell.

\The descent/

AN love it, hate it? Wait, that's marmite. But the phrase still counts. Let me know by pressing the button marked review, please.


	2. The ascension

Here's chapter two of the surprisingly popular (in that more than 10 people read it on the first day I had it up on FF) _The Rise of Harry Potter_. Cheesy title, eh?

I would recommend reading SilverLocke980 's story, Harry's Madness. It inspired this story and is pretty good. However if you're a bit squeamish then I really wouldn't. It's a bit gory.

Enjoy.

\The ascension/

Damian Walker, Gryffindor first year, lead the way into the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. Inside the classroom, which was glarishly pink that it could cause glaucoma, Delores Umbridge sat at her desk, smiling a sickly grin at the class. Even as the first years filtered into the classroom, she did not move. Not even blink those large, frog-like eyes.

The top half of her head fell off, and fell to the floor with a meaty splat. The class screamed like little girls. Which about half of them were, to be fair.

The school was closed for the day after that. Harry smiled, now was the time to strike again. Time to swat that annoying bumblebee.

\The ascension/

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking out of his window at the storm clouds that were building in the distance, when his office door opened, revealing the boy on which the fate of the wizarding world lay. Harry Potter.

"Harry, my boy, I'm afraid now is not a good time." He told the boy.

Harry faked a childish innocence. "What's wrong professor?"

"I need to find the culprit behind these murders. For if I don't Hogwarts maybe closed."

"That's why I came to talk with you, professor. I know who committed the murders."

"Who Harry? You must tell me!"

"I found it so hard not to say who it was after Snape died."

"You should have told me." Dumbledore admonished.

"The after Umbridge lost her head, I very nearly told someone, but I knew I couldn't tell anyone."

"Who, Harry?" Dumbledore pleaded, "Tell me who?"

"I thought it was a bit cruel, leaving the toad for the little ones to find, but I had to have a reason to talk to you." It dawned on Dumbledore; meanwhile the storm clouds drew closer.

The old man's voice cracked. "You?"

"Yes, me!" Harry laughed. "Now to go three for three."

"_Blasto_!" Dumbledore cried, tears streaming down his face. Harry took the spell right in the chest, and was magically blasted through the wall of the headmaster's office and out into the grounds. Dumbledore sent out a message with a patronus before heading into the grounds himself.

\The ascension/

Dumbledore hurried out into the grounds, flanked by the entire staff, and nearly all the student population and ghosts. In the middle of the grounds, near the great lake, Harry stood defiantly, facing the school. The crown encircled Dumbledore and Harry, trapping them in a wide duelling ring. Dumbledore cast a ward to protect the people watching, which Harry thought was unnecessary, he wasn't going to miss.

The storm drew closer.

A single thunder clap signalled the start of the duel. It was well balanced, Dumbledore had more knowledge and experience, but Harry was younger and fitter, and had vast magical reserves, even if he couldn't access them do to the curse scar.

The duel raged on, even as the storm clouds broke, and a heavy torrent of rain began to beat down on them. No one wanted to leave this fight; it was too gripping, too monumental, and too beautiful. Like watching dancers. Both were covered in burns, cuts and scrapes, when the first man fell.

Harry, heavily reliant on movement, slipped in the mud that was being churned up. The crowd roared, as he tried to right himself, but the damage was done. He scrambled to get up but a well-placed banishing charm, followed up by a blasting curse and a bone breaking curse impacted with his chest.

The crowd was split about 50-50 for the two combatants. Dumbledore's half cheered at what seemed to be the final blow, while Harry's supporters cried out. Harry looked around from his position on the ground and saw faces in the crowd.

Ron, looking smug. Hermione, pretty self-righteous as usual. Ginny, lustful and pathetic. Dumbledore, looking at Harry with sadness and resignation.

Then there were his supporters. Some were crying, some angry, all detrimined. He had often spoken of the better world they were going to create, and they believed in his dream, becoming drawn in. Now they all looked ready to carry on his fight.

Harry looked at Seamus, his right hand, Daphne his left. Gred and Forge. Katie. Neville. Luna. The faced blurred into one. They were ready to carry on his fight, but they needed something. A Symbol. A Sacrifice.

Harry managed to pull himself onto his feet, the crowd roared, calling for more blood. Thunder struck the ground. Thunder boomed.

This time he held nothing back, but Dumbledore was getting more and more hits on Harry, ruining his already battered body. Then another blasting hex hit him, and Harry felt something break.

Burning fire filled his blood, yet his skin felt like ice. He looked down and saw bones, freshly shattered sticking out of his chest. His mind, knowing he was about to die, began to notice everything. The blood stained grass. One trainer was laced up, but the other had come undone. The thunder roll nearly deafened him.

Harry Potter fell to his knees. The crowd, whipped up into an animal like rage, began to roar, to call for blood.

Harry struggled to his feet a second time, and answered the roar of the crowd with one of his own. His defiance, even in the face of death, would ensure his sacrifice would be remembered. The DA, and the hundreds of new supporters he gained today, his legion, would carry on his fight. His hunt for vengeance. Harry only hoped they were up to the task.

He slumped forwards, face first into the cold, wet earth. A steak of lightning descended towards the sodden ground and the thunder rolled like a cannon shot. The lightning hit Harry.

\The ascension/

Harry woke up. He was in a white expanse, like a field, but he couldn't see or hear anything. Except a man.

This man was odd, wearing a toga, that when you looked closely was made of storm clouds. His beard covered the lower half of his face, and seemed to crackle with static.

His voice had an echo to it, like a thunder roll after the lightning. "Greetings, young one."

"Who are you?" Harry asked politely.

"I am the Lightning. I am the Thunder. I am the Storm. I am Fulgur, the last Lightning Elemental." The big bearded man leant close. "I have chosen you to wield my element."

Harry's eyes widened almost comically. Elementals were rare. It was unlikely to have more than two ever 400 years. Extremely powerful in normal terms, they could also control the element they were gifted.

"Fulgur, I am honoured to accept this gift."

"Very well, young one. Be warned, this may hurt."

Harry set his jaw. "Bring it on."

\The ascension/

People were crying. Their saviour had been defeated. The members of the DA looked ready to cause some trouble, with help from the rest of Harry's supporters. When they heard a scream. A bright light burst out from Harry's body, and a large lightning bolt flew into the heavens.

Almost everyone strained their eyes to look into the sphere of light, blinding themselves. When suddenly the lightning that flew into the sky came back down and struck the ball of light, shattering it.

Harry stood proudly, unhurt. He looked better than ever, he was taller and more muscular, the curse scar gone. His eyes, no longer the colour of the killing curse, were a bright blue that seemed to move around in his irises. He raised one hand, and made a fist, when he opened it a ball of lightning was nestled in his palm. He began to move the ball from hand to hand like a tennis ball.

"DA! To me." He called. His voice no longer had the meek quality that was forced upon it by years of beatings. Now it rang with an almost regal quality. The DA marched to stand behind him, Seamus and Daphne at his side.

"All of you who wish to join me, do so." With this many of the students walked behind him. "Good. Goodbye Dumbledore. I will be coming for you."

With this he raised his hand containing the ball of lightning he had made and his followers were gone.

\The ascension/

If you've managed to read to this bit without getting bored and simply clicking the back button, Thanks! Well done! Have an internet cookie!

Right, please review, cos' reviewing it will make it better for you to read. Also who should Harry take out next? Send in your suggestions.

Only suggestions that have a review as well will be counted, voting is over when I decide it is.

noonewillrememberthisname


	3. The wait

Right, here's chapter 3 _The wait_. Now the updates won't be regular or as fast as these first three were, but I may be able to squeeze a fourth out.

Now to gory05: no you didn't sound like an ass. I actually said that 'madness' by 'Single Silver Eye' did heavily inspire and influence this story. However Harry won't be as evil as he is in madness but he will be a bit violent and cruel in this story.

Now, on with the show!

\The wait/

Harry's party landed in a small forest, he had no idea how he had transported them here, it was just instinct. Here he looked round at his followers, who were frightened and that made Harry realise…

_They're just kids_

He chastised himself. He had beaten a basilisk when he was 12. This was no different. They just needed encouragement. Harry clambered onto a fallen tree, so that they all could see him.

"Thank you." The assembly looked puzzled at this. "Thank you for following me. This journey will not be easy; many of us may fall in our campaign. But for every man that falls another two will rise in his place. We are the legion. We are those forgotten by the ministry. We are the betrayed, the outcasts, the unwanted. We are the Forgotten Legion."

A mighty cheer went up. They were enraptured by Harry's speech, by his voice. They found themselves agreeing with him on every point.

"First we must prepare ourselves. These are holding us back!" He held up his wand.

"Wands. We're given them and taught to use them and only them. Well this is what I think of their pitiful attempts to restrain" SNAP "us." The crowd stared at his broken wand, dangling from his hand in a nonchalant manner. With great resignation everyone in the mass before him snapped their wands. Harry smiled at them. Then Seamus did something completely unexpected. He knelt on one knee.

"I swear to serve Harry Potter with body and mind until the day I die, or he releases me from this oath."

Harry looked at Seamus with appreciation, before extending a hand and helping him get to his feet.

"My liege."

"General." Seamus looked shocked at the sudden rise to power.

Every single former student knelt and repeated the oath as Seamus had. Harry was surprised and pleased by this development. All he had expected was to have a small group of people he trusted, but already he had a following of completely loyal fanatics who had given up everything to follow him.

\The wait/

A week later a hooded man walked into Gringotts, and walked to a cashier.

"Good morning, I would be obliged if you could take me to see the manager of the bank."

The goblin looked at the hooded figure and snarled a reply. "No wizard gets to see the Director."

"I think the Director would be very interested in what I have to say."

"Many wizards are of that opinion about themselves, yet none of them meet him."

"Tell him, Harry Potter came, but he left." Harry walked out of the bank, slowly counting under his breath.

The goblin ran after him calling, "The Director will see you now!"

Inside the Director's luxurious office, Harry bowed to the old, wrinkled goblin. The Goblin, in turn, stopped smiling and bowed.

"Director Rangarok, thank you for seeing me."

"Mr Potter. I did not expect you to come here, in public. I thought the most wanted man in the country would hide his face. What's to stop me telling the ministry about you?"

"You hate the ministry, for everything it has done to the goblins, and for trying to take your money and power away."

"Very observant, Mr Potter."

"We're not that different, Director. Here's my offer, no negotiation. The Goblin nation of Gringotts will ally itself with The Forgotten Legion. In return you will have power in my new nation, a fair say, equal rights."

"A tempting offer. I will need to consider it."

"Very well. When you decide to join us, simply touch the orb." Harry reached inside his robe and drew out an orb, like the one that he made after his duel with Dumbledore.

\The wait/

This scene was playing out all over the world. Various groups, like the werewolves, the vampires were receiving a visit from Harry, some declined instantly, others like the goblins asked for time to consider his proposal.

The small camp they had set up was growing slowly; a series of small hut had been built out of wood they gathered. A clearing had been made, inside everyone got used to using magic without a wand. Another clearing had a large bonfire, which Harry had lit using his Lightning, where people gathered, cooked food and generally socialised. Fred and George had built a forge and were making and enchanting weapons. Which Seamus then took to train his soldiers with those weapons.

Another week later and life was progressing as usual.

Currently Harry was in the forge, the only noise was the heartbeat like banging of the metal as Harry banged it into shape. The only strange thing about this scene was the fact harry was using no hammer, only his fists, which were surrounded with a field of cackling electricity.

Finally, sweat running from Harry's entire body, he finished, and held his creations like a new born child as Fred and George, now master forgers and enchanters, looked on in wonder at the armour Harry had made.

There were only Gauntlets, Greaves and the Breastplate, each a piece of fine craftsmanship that had Harry's Lightning flowing through it. And his sword. A classical hand-and-a-half sword, it curved slightly at the end, the cross guard was engraved with delicate lines.

(Look I can't describe it, so just type in Altair's sword on Google images. Also I will not put these stupid A/N thingies in the middle again, I hate them)

Harry smiled, it was time to test out his strength.

\The wait/

Surrey was about to go down in history, as the first battleground in the third civil wizarding war. Harry looked at his amassed army, which was pitiful really. Of the 200-ish school children that followed him nearly a fortnight ago, only about 70 or so were ready. The others were too young, or weren't good fighters, coupled with the limited sets of armour they had, even with Fred and George working round the clock, meant that Harry was sorely lacking in terms of pure numbers.

But their devotion to him, and their training would carry them through the day.

The Forgotten Legion flashed, Harry's name for the method of transportation he discovered, into the middle of a packed shopping centre. Before any of the surprised muggles could react, the Legion soldiers, dressed in plate mail like you would see on a typical medieval knight, cut them down with swords, or blasted them with magic.

The shopping centre was cleared quickly, bodies piled on the tiled floor. The Legion, not wanting to waste their precious advantage of surprise, moved quickly, running towards a certain road. Harry turned and flexed one armoured hand. He pointed at the shopping centre which has housed the massacre and a bolt of lightning leapt from his out stretched hand. It hit the shopping centre, and with a deafening boom, like a thousand cannons, the shopping centre exploded. Harry marched on without looking back.

The Legion marched on in perfect step, blasting muggles out of the way, destroying property as they saw fit. A few muggles were unlucky enough to see Harry. In the aftermath they all agreed that his eyes were no natural colour, a bright, vibrant electric blue that pierced your mind, found your deepest secrets, your darkest fears, your greatest desires. A few said he was laughing the entire time, others said he looked depressed, saddened by what he had done. Most could not pull their gaze from his eyes.

\The wait/

A knock at the door.

Vernon Dursley was hesitant to answer the door, there had been an urgent news report about a band of violent anarchists marching through Surrey, and he wanted nothing to do with them. His family was about the most anti-anarchist you could be.

Slowly he opened the door, to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hello Uncle."

The portly man snarled. "Boy, been expelled by that freaking school have you? Well, you're not welcome here, so get lost before the neighbours see you."

"Oh my dear uncle." A manic grin appeared on Harry's face.

"I wasn't expelled, unless attacking the Headmaster warrants being expelled. No I came to pay my darling family a visit, and look!" Harry pushed the door open fully, and Vernon could see past his nephew. He could see the anarchists the news had been warning them about. "I've brought some friends who want to see you. Some of them would very much like to say hello."

Vernon Dursley was not a man to be easily cowed, but this mob gathered in his front garden frightened him, but not nearly as much as the predatory grin Harry wore now. He tried to inch back inside the house, but Harry was faster. His armoured fist impacted with the side of Vernon's fat head knocking him out cold. Harry stepped over the fat man lightly and entered the house. Aunt Petunia walked out of the kitchen and saw her husband lying on the floor. She only had time to begin to scream before she too was knocked out.

"Luna, take them away please. Seamus," The general nodded to show he was listening fully. "Tell the men to begin, destroy everything, leave nothing standing. Understand me?"

"Yes, liege."

Harry walked out of the house he had been imprisoned in for the first 10 years of his life, and saw a police blockade, behind which news reporters were trying to get a better view. Harry magicked a car to near the blockade, and leapt onto it, denting the roof.

Cameras turned to face him, reporters straining to hear every word. "Muggles. Hear my warning. The world as you know it is ended. There is an entire world living parallel to your own. This is the first of what will be many battles. The world as they know it is ended. I will crush them, and I will crush you if you do not bow before me. We are the Forgotten Legion. The world as we know it is ended."

Harry raised his hand and flashed his forces out of Surrey and to their forest hideaway.

\The wait/

A month later the world was still reeling from 'the Massacre of Surrey', the muggles were franticly trying to figure out what was going on whilst the wizarding world tried desperately to find a solution. There was rioting in the streets of both worlds and The Forgotten Legion's numbers swelled to nearly triple that which they were a month ago.

The first signs of winter were coming in, barely any trees had leaves and a few flakes of snow were beginning to fall. This didn't matter to the Legion, who had a proper town built new, with a fledgling economy.

Harry strode purposefully through the new town, named Caesar, to his keep. Calling it a keep was a bit generous at the moment, because it only had two floors and a dungeon. Inside the dungeon Luna reigned supreme, this was her domain. Harry kept prisoners here, but Luna was his head torturer, and researcher. Fred and George occasionally came by to help in the spell creation process, but they had found their true calling in blacksmithing.

Luna was…unusual. Harry had seen her do terrible things to his prisoners. He would never forget that time with the pocket watch. But she was one of his most useful friends. But the dungeon wasn't his destination.

Daphne had a small room, like an office, where she controlled a spy ring she had set up. Every day she received so much information, about their enemies, their potential allies, about the muggles, about stock prices, about how many people went into the leaky cauldron, in case any of it would be useful to them.

Today he had a surprise in waiting for him.

"My Lord! I did not expect you so soon! I was talking to one of our informants in the ministry." Daphne said, pointing to a nondescript woman sat across from her. Daphne always sounded very excited when she saw Harry.

Harry looked at the informant, whom he had never seen before. But her manner was familiar, like she was uncomfortable and unused to her own body.

"Tonks?"

The woman jumped up. "How did you know? You had to go and ruin it didn't you, even Daphne didn't know who I was." She ranted.

"Your body language." Harry clenched one armoured hand slowly, thinking. This woman was a member of all three sides, the ministry, the Order and the Legion. Could she be trusted. Daphne trusted her. He trusted Daphne. He had built his (small) army on the concept of trusting the man next to you, and now they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I welcome you into the Forgotten Legion. My you go forth, and serve me well." She looked shocked at the offer to be let into the Legion. Harry himself had to invite you before you could take a real role in the Legion.

She stammered the reply, tears running down her face. Tears of happiness, she was finally somewhere where she would not be hounded for her talents. "I swear to serve Harry Potter with body and mind until the day I die, or he releases me from this oath."

\The wait/

One week after Harry initiated Tonks to the Legion, Harry woke in the middle of the night, and got out of bed. Daphne groaned because of the sudden heat loss from beside her. Harry looked out into the starry night sky. A snow storm was brewing, like the storm clouds had done on the day of his awakening. A slender arm wrapped around his tones stomach.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Daphne asked. She only called him Harry in private.

Harry turned and smiled at her. "A new piece is on the chessboard. Someone like me."

"Another elemental? But that's so rare, even to have a single elemental. But two?"

In another part of the country, in number 12 Graumland Place, Hermione Granger screamed.

\The wait/

Dun dun dunnnnnn!

Anyone that guesses the elemental power will get an internet cookie. Also no one has voted on who should die first.

For Dumbledore send "GOAT"

For Ron send "PIGGY"

For Ginny send "WEASEL"

For Remus send "RABBIT"

For Molly send "HEN"

For Fudge send "LAPDOG"

For Malfoy send "FERRET"

Vote now!


	4. The trap

Many developments in this chapter, well thanks to everyone who voted in my '_who should die next_' vote. I have taken onboard the few opinions I received, which is odd, because according to the story traffic I had over 1000 people reading it on the day it was posted. Where were the votes, guys?

Any way thanks to the input I received I have a general idea of what is going to happen in this, and the next chapter.

Ready to take the bait?

\The trap/

Harry was pacing up and down the Grand Hall. His inner circle was gathered. The Master Spy, Master General, Master Smiths and the Master Crafter were stood around him.

"A new elemental has awakened. We need to locate it. In the mean time we need to remind everyone we are here. Daphne, leak a trail that leads to an abandoned apartment. Seamus, I want three small teams, one in the apartment, one will ransack diagon ally, and the third will enter the muggle world and destroy Kings Cross Station. Select three Captains to lead the teams. Fred and George, take two of the recruits, apprentice them, the war just escalated and we need more weapons. Luna, design the wards for the Tower."

They bowed as one. "Good luck."

\The trap/

Two days later a four man team of Cadian, which is what Harry renamed his soldiers, was hidden in a small apartment, in a seedy neighbourhood. Their leader, Neville, was eager to prove himself to Harry, when he heard a noise instantly he signalled his men to attack the shadowed figure.

Every spell was blocked easily and when the Cadians moved to engage the target in melee they found themselves easily beaten. Neville summoned his rage and began a flurry of quick strikes that pushed the attacker back. The attacker dropped his sword as Neville swung downwards, drove the hilt of his sword into Neville's throat, causing him to gag, and then hit Neville again with the hilt in his cheek, cutting him.

"The blade isn't the only part of the sword."

Coughing and spluttering, Neville managed to raise his sword again. "Who are you?"

The stranger pulled down his hood, revealing Harry. "My lord, I did not recognise you without your armour. Forgive me and my…"

Harry cut Neville off, "It is of no matter. I rather enjoyed this spar, but it makes me realise that your talents are wasted here. Take your men and return to Caesar. Your part in this plan is over."

"Yes, lord."

Neville helped his men to their feet, before taking out a gold compass and apparating to Caesar. The compass was Luna's idea. The compass would take you through the wards, but first you needed to know where Caesar was to apparate there.

Harry sat down in a shadow and waited. The Order would be coming soon, and he was going to surprise everyone.

\The trap/

Seamus was training in the arena against two Templars, elite Cadians, when he saw the flash of light that signified the return of one of the strike teams. He hurried to the drop point, and was shocked to see Neville and his squad, beaten and battered, panting in the grass.

"Did the Order take the bait?" Seamus asked, eyeing the nasty cut on Neville's cheek.

"No it was Harry."

"Harry?"

"He said the plan had changed."

"What?"

Meanwhile,

"We move in on three. Stun only we want to question them."

The Order members assigned to take the supplies from the Forgotten Legion, moved slowly. Inside Harry could hear everything they were saying. Currently they were outside the door, about to move in. Harry pulled the hood up on his cloak, thinking _they won't know what hit them_.

\The trap/

The four order members that survived the ambush Harry had sprung on them carried Harry's inert form into the Order's Headquarters. Harry hadn't used his Lightning, as to hide who he was until such time as he was willing to reveal it.

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Tonks. She was one of the survivors, as harry didn't want to reveal his best spy.

Molly spoke up. "Mr Dumbledore is off taking to Hermione. They went to Hogwarts, until she can control her power."

Elementals had to learn to control their powers; otherwise they might overload and burn themselves out. Literally in terms of Fire and Lightning elementals. Harry himself took nearly a month to control his powers and that was longer than normal. The more powerful you were the longer it took. An elementals capability was only limited by their imagination in relation to their powers.

The rage, which Harry had been carefully controlling, rose up unbidden with in him at the sight of the overprotective mother hen. She had had Plans for Harry. Plans he really didn't like. She would Pay.

Sirius stood up. "Take him into the basement. Is he the only prisoner? You said there would be more, Tonks, or did you kill the rest?"

"He was the only one, Sirius. He killed 12 men on his own." Tonks tried to sound sad at the deaths, but she just couldn't.

A few order members got a glint in their eyes after hearing that fact. Many would be volunteering for guard duty tonight. They were going to keep a very close eye on this prisoner.

Inside the basement Harry was chained to the walls in ancient chains that had 'been here since forever' as Sirius put it. Then he was left in the darkness, until the first guard, Kingsley, made his way down. Kingsley had been one of the four survivors and was looking for retribution.

\The trap/

Dumbledore didn't return that night, or the next day, so Harry was left in the basement for nearly a full day, being beaten by the guards till their fists bled, or being cursed. Many times they tried to remove his hood and cloak, but they couldn't.

Then, exactly 24 hours after Harry had been 'captured' he received a most pleasant visitor. Sirius.

His godfather came bearing a tray of food. Just a steak, some bread and jug of water. He carefully fed the prisoner, almost lovingly, but he did not know why he did. He felt familiar. The dog part of him was bounding around happily barking _Pack! Pack! Pack!_ After the prisoner finished eating, Sirius gathered up everything he brought down and turned to leave, when a hoarse voice called him.

"S-Sirius."

He spun around angrily. "How do you know my name? Were you sent here to kill us? Who are you?" he asked in rapid succession.

The prisoner threw his head back with more strength than should be available to someone who had spent the last day being beaten, and Sirius looked into Harry's blue eyes.

"Harry?"

"Sirius." Harry responded, still hoarsely. Tonks, to keep up her cover as a spy, had cursed him in the throat, restricting his windpipe and preventing him from revealing any secrets, as if he would.

"Why? Why, Harry, Why?"

"Vengeance 'cough'."

"For what? All we did was best for you."

"Beating me Keeping me a slave? Telling me nothing? Throwing me, untrained, into the world? Planning to make me a slave forever? To get at my money and fame! They were best for me?" Harry's weak voice was rising now, and it's almost hypnotic quality was coming back.

"I didn't know, Harry, I didn't know!" Sirius pleaded, kneeling on the ground. "Harry, believe me, I would do nothing to harm you."

"I know Sirius." Harry said forgivingly.

"Who did those things to you? Who beat you? Who tried to enslave you? Tell me!" Sirius' voice had lost the pleading edge, and now was filled with righteous anger. His pack had been harmed and the canine side of him was braying for blood.

"Them."

"The order?" Sirius asked, cocking his head, dog-like.

There was a flash of light, and the chains holding Harry to the wall were gone. He stood up fully and the shabby cloak he had been wearing began to burn of, his Lightning armour flaring up. "Join me Sirius, and together we shall gain vengeance."

\The trap/

The door to the basement was blasted open by Harry, sending shards of ancient oak into the kitchen. One shard, about 2 feet long, impaled an Order member, pinning him to the wall he was stood against. Another tried to raise his wand, but Harry was faster in two quick movements harry had sliced the man's arms off using Thunderbite, his sword. One arm was cauterised by the lightning flowing through the sword, but the other was not, sending spurts of blood around the small hallway. Rather than let the man have a quick merciful death, Harry left him to bleed out, but not before removing his tongue with a small slice.

Surprisingly no one came to see the source of the large explosion. Their loss. He silently moved through the orders headquarters, Sirius following. They came to the kitchen, and the smell of well cooked food. Harry eased the door open and saw Molly cooking a stew. Harry grinned.

Harry stealthily walked into the kitchen and drew a cook's knife that was already dripping with blood. He stabbed downwards, causing the plump woman to scream. He had stabbed the knife through her hand, and into the counter she had been working on. Sirius followed up with a solid right hook that knocked her to the floor, her hand still attached to the counter.

Harry began to pour the scalding stew onto Molly, before beating her with the hot pan she had been cooking with. The red-hot pan caused burns wherever Harry hit the poor woman. Sirius decided to change into his dog form and began to bite Molly, causing deep gauges that Harry was quick to smack with the pan.

They left her, semi-unconscious, in the kitchen. Then they made their way into the entrance and prepared to leave Dumbledore walked in leading Hermione and Minister Fudge.

"As you can see Minister, with an elemental on our side we have levelled the playing field against the Forgotten Legion. Also I have received word that one of their members has been captured, so soon their secrets will be ours. This location is the most secure in…Britain. Oh merlin! Harry!"

Harry grinned and took up a battle stance. "Headmaster, Minister, Traitor. I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to go. See, unlike you, I'm getting ready for this war. Now if you'll excuse me."

Dumbledore moved to stop Harry, Hermione taking on her battle stance. When Remus Lupin burst through the door, with many other order members behind him.

"You can't beat us Harry. Now surrender." The old man said.

"Harry, is it true?" Remus asked.

"What?" Almost everyone asked at once.

"Is it true what you said about werewolf rights? The clans are talking about joining you."

Harry looked the werewolf in the eye, whilst keeping Dumbledore in the corner of his eye. "Yes, Remus."

"Then I swear myself to you, in hopes that it aids you." The order looked at Remus in shock. He had just defected in front of them all. They took that as the cue to attack.

Remus and Sirius worked well together, almost as if they were one man in two bodies. They fought with equal ferocity, without abandon. Slaying the order members who dared face the two headed beast.

Harry was engaging Dumbledore and Hermione, as well as the various order members that tried to kill him. Hermione seemed to be in full control of her powers, creating ice shards to fling at Harry, who sidestepped or flicked them away with small bursts of Lightning. Then Harry would repost, unleashing a barrage at the Ice elemental, which could barely hold back the vicious onslaught. At the same time Dumbledore was struggling to find an opening to hit Harry. The uneven numbers left the battle evenly matched due to Harry's side's skill, even then they were taking more hits than the Order, Harry had been hit a few times, one shard of ice hitting his shoulder where there was no armour and going right through. .

"Give it up Harry; I am the more powerful of the two of us! I tamed my power in days!" Hermione had a crazed look in her eyes.

"The more power you have, the longer it takes, Hermione." Harry retorted. She growled and attacked again, holding nothing back. Behind Harry, Sirius and Remus were tiring, and Tonks had somehow joined them. Harry made one of his Flash balls and threw it to Tonks, who activated it and Flashed herself, Sirius and Remus out of there.

That left Harry alone against what seemed to be most of the order, and Dumbledore and Hermione. He drew Thunderbite, and the battle continued. Harry moved so swiftly and elegantly that it looked like he was dancing. He killed half the order pretty quickly, and the remaining few decided to back down.

The fight had spilled onto the street, and a few muggles were gaping at the spectacle. Harry grinned and wandlessly threw one of the watchers into a house. Before the small child hit the brick wall, Dumbledore managed to cast a cushioning charm to protect the boy, but that momentary distraction was enough for Harry. He poured lightning into the old man, eliciting a scream from Dumbledore.

"Stop it, Potter!" Harry spun around, keeping the flow of power going. Ron Weasley stood defiantly. On the ground, Hermione tried to push herself up. Her eyes softened when she saw Ron, something unmissed by Harry. His grin widened even more as he looked into her ice blue eyes.

His other hand shot out and an arc of lightning like the one hitting Dumbledore reached out and grabbed Ron. Hermione screamed. "Nooo! Let them go!"

"I'll let one of them go. Now choose. Your leader? Or your love?" She was indecisive, and the order was calling out to her with their opinions. "Hurry, Granger, I don't know how long they can hold on."

A vein twitched in her ice elementals forehead, she let out a guttural roar and threw out her arms, firing a wave of ice shards at Harry, who merely released the flow of electricity into Dumbledore and Ron. Then he raised his hand, and small sparks of static flashed between his fingers. When the shards were mere inches away from him, he released the charge, shattering all the shards.

"Pathetic," he said to the panting woman, who could barely stand at this point. The strain of overusing her powers had sent her hair completely white, the same shade as snow. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minister Fudge, cowering in the ruined face of the Orders Headquarters.

"Fudge! See how mighty the Order truly is! You will be next! No matter what you do, or where you hide, I will be coming for you! Harry flashed out of the battle and to Caesar.

Harry landed unsteadily in his castle. Tonks was the first person to see his arrival, so she screamed when she saw him. "Harry!"

He was bleeding freely now, blood seeping out from cuts and wounds he had received in the battle, and the beatings he received during in his imprisonment. A single shard of ice had managed to go right through his shoulder.

Harry passed out quickly.

\The trap/

Harry was awakened by Daphne, with a sling around his arm. Damn, he hurt all over. "Yes?"

"The werewolves have responded to your offer. Harry, they are in the Castle."

Harry scrambled out of the bed.

\The trap/

"I have developed a way to induce the Elemental Transformation. All we need is a volunteer."

"Why have you not done it yourself, my lord?"

"My body is a magical construct, and it would not survive the transformation. To transform you need to fully embrace the transformation, and none of my followers want to change themselves. That is why I am offering this to you, Mr…"

\The trap/

Chapter 4 for you. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Inspired by it? Caused you to want to commit suicide?

Please review, especially if you have any problems with the story, ideas for the story, or general praise. The last one would be best.

Random story to try: Awakening of a Magus. Can't remember who it's by, but is pretty good if you like Powerful!Harry stories, but he stays with Dumbledore rather than attack him.


	5. The fall

Here we have our next chapter: The Fall. I'm sorry it took so long but I broke my left arm and am on some powerful painkillers. That's where I got the idea of the hand thing that comes up.

Well read on then…

\The fall/

"Is this it? 50 werewolves?" Harry sneered, he was in pain from his shoulder and he had to see this mangy pack of washed up mongrels.

"We are the Greyback clan. We wish to join you, Mr Potter."

"You definitely have the 'grey' part right."

"You said anyone who came to you would be treated with equality and respect."

"Trust me, I'm telling you to leave out of respect. This is a war where there is no place for out dated traditions and relics of the past. We are the future, and will remove relics like you." Harry informed the old man leading the Greyback clan.

The old man leaned in so far Harry could see his yellowed teeth and smell his rotting breath. "We will not accept this judgement. You promised freedom and equality for all, yet now I can see your words are as empty as those of the ministry…"

Harry's good hand shot out, grabbing the man's throat. Harry was unnerved to feel thick muscle there. "Don't compare me to them."

"You dare touch me? I will see you killed for this, _boy_." The old man ground out. "I challenge you for the right to lead this campaign."

Harry found himself in the duelling ring, facing off against this beast that he had to put down. A crowd had gathered, but that was putting it mildly. Nearly the entire population of Caesar had come to see this fight, and minor fights had broken out for a better view. The old man was limbering up for the coming fight and had removed his shabby robes to reveal a body that had obviously been covered in muscle in his prime, but had lost some of it, leaving a flabby man covered in scars.

Harry shrugged off his shirt he had been sleeping in, and pulled off his sling. The crowd gasped at the sight of his mangled shoulder. His opponent ever stared at it. Here was a man with a useless arm about to fight for all he had worked for. This should be a good battle. Many of the former students of Hogwarts were reminded of the battle between Harry and Dumbledore, although now they were unsure of who was the underdog here and now.

"How will we fight? With blades or like animals?" Harry quipped and suddenly found an enraged werewolf charging at him. Harry barely managed to move aside enough to not be hit, and delivered a bone-shattering punch to the werewolf's side. Instead of being winded or incapacitated like many were expecting, the werewolf grinned and slashed at Harry's face. The feral grin on his face grew when he saw the blood on his fingers. Pressing on, the old wolf clawed at Harry again, ripping his chest open so deep that bone could be seen. He didn't stop his assault even as Harry began to sway and stumble.

Harry's supporters were devastated. Their hero was being beaten to a pulp before them, by an old man. The werewolf drew his fist and let fly, connecting with Harry's head. The elemental fell to the floor, discombobulated by the blow. The werewolves were cheering for their leader, while many of the Forgotten Legion cried, even people like Seamus and Daphne. The old wolf raised his foot and stomped. Harry went limp.

The old wolf raised his bloody hands in the air. He knew he had won. "Bow before me, Fenrir of clan Greyback. I have defeated your precious leader in single combat." Fenrir looked at one of his hands and licked some of the blood off it.

"Look!" Harry's hand twitched. Greyback's grimy foot stamped on it, pinning it to the cold, hard soil of the duelling arena. The old man then grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him upwards so they were face to face.

"I win, you lose, _boy_. Give up now before I kill you."

_Boy_. A memory came to the forefront of Harry's mind as Greyback punched Harry's face again and again. Every time he was called 'boy' or belittled or beaten, rose to his mind as death drew closer.

Greyback looked at Harry in shock. His fist had been snatched out of the air, by Harry's palm and wasn't moving at all. Small sparks poured out of every cut on Harry's body, sealing them and healing him. The mangled shoulder popped itself back into place and the muscled began to regrow. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the werewolf.

"I don't lose." His voice, although it was very quiet, carried across all of Caesar, the skin on his shoulder sealed shut, "I don't stop. I don't give up."

Fenrir could feel his bones breaking in his hand as Harry squeezed. The wolf howled and tried to hit Harry, but he was having none of it and fully crushed the werewolf's hand, then drove his newly healed left arm into the werewolf's elbow, breaking his arm.

"I don't lose." He repeated. "I don't stop. I don't give up. As long as there is breath in my body, I will keep fighting." The Forgotten Legion cheered with him, raising their voices as one animalistic roar.

"I'm sorry, Greyback, but you just don't qualify to join us." Harry gripped the man's neck and pulled, ripping out the werewolf's windpipe. Greyback knelt over, clutching at where his windpipe used to be, bleeding freely. He would die of either blood loss or oxygen starvation.

"Neville, come forward. I am placing you upon my council as head of the Deathguard, choose 50 men and they will be yours to command. Do you swear to serve me to your own death in your new role?"

"I do my liege."

"Then rise, my brother."

\The fall/

The parties that celebrated Harry's heroic victory lasted two days and Harry even turned up at a few to know his people. But now he was back to business.

Cornelius Fudge was on edge after being threatened by Harry. He doubled regular security and tripled his personal security. His secretary, Amanda, walked in to his office. His jumped when he saw the door open and relaxed when he saw who it was. She placed some documents on his desk and opened the door to leave again. When she did he could see his guards outside the door were gone. Initially frightened enough to call up his head of security, he persuaded himself that they must have changed shifts.

When he Amanda walked into his office again, carrying his lunch which had been tried by three food testers and a random employee. Alphabeti-spagetti on toast, his favourite. He looked down and saw the words '_time to die_'. This worried him a bit but he put it down to someone playing as joke or even just coincidence.

Walking to the floo fires, he bumped into a man in a hooded black robe. But when he looked around to get an apology from the man he was nowhere to be seen, even though the corridor was empty.

When he arrived home he could see the gardener working on the roses outside the window, wearing a black robe. When he looked back, it was the usual man.

His dinner arrived, brought in by his butler, Jeeves. For a moment Fudge would swear that he was wearing a black hood with his robes, but it was just the shadow from the doorway.

That night he woke up thirsty as his dinner had been slightly salty. When he went into the kitchen for a glass of water, someone handed him a glass already filled, but he could see no one. Now he was beyond scared and was ready to die of fright.

The next day he was escorted through the halls of the ministry by his protection squad. Around every corner he swore he could see the black hooded figure, but it turned out to be regular employees. He was so obsessed with looking for the black hooded assassin that he didn't notice his bodyguards disappearing, one by one. On his own he came to the main foyer of the ministry, near the fountain that had been repaired. Then the black robe appeared in front of him and, using one brightly armoured hand, pulled down the hood revealing Harry Potter. A woman screamed when she saw him and people crowded round to see the commotion.

All they got to see was Cornelius Fudge handing from the centaur's arrow, and a large stain on the front of his trousers.

Harry walked up behind the woman who had screamed, "Nice work Tonks." She grinned and shifted into every employee the Fudge had seen that morning.

\The fall/

"Albus?" Hermione asked, she had been crying after Ron basically told her that he didn't want or need her.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I was reading up on elementals after my awakening and it said that there has never been more than one elemental within 200 years of another," she pushed some of her brown and white hair out of her face, "and yet my own awakening was barely a year after Harry's."

"I believe that Harry is so powerful that he is literally a conduit for more elemental energy to flow into the world."

"So there will be more elementals awakening then?"

"Who knows, even with all my wisdom I cannot predict wild magic. Now do not worry yourself and rest. Soon we will begin training."

"Oh sir? I haven't seen Ron since after the escape, have you?"

\The fall/

"I have developed a way to induce the Elemental Transformation. All we need is a volunteer."

"May I ask a question, my lord?"

"Yes, I feel you are entitled to some answers."

"Why have you not done it yourself, my lord?"

"My body is a magical construct, and it would not survive the transformation. To transform you need to fully embrace the transformation, and none of my followers want to change themselves. That is why I am offering this to you, Mr Weasley. It's so good to see you have decided to join the winning side, and the side most befitting your ancestry."

"Thank you, my lord. I am not worthy to receive this honour."

\The fall/

One week later, Caesar.

Harry was pacing his study, his council gathered around him. Seamus was busy looking at the maps on Harry's walls which had muggle tactics drawn all over them, wizards wouldn't be able to respond. On the other side of the room Daphne and Luna were looking at a list that contained all his plans.

"Sirius and Neville will not be making it here today, as they are busy sorting out the Deathguard. We have earned the respect of two more werewolf clans who have joined us, and the goblins have finally responded." They all perked up at this, Harry had been battling to earn the support of the Goblins.

Daphne asked first, "What did they say?"

"They will not be joining their military might with our own." The assembled council began booing and jeering. "Silence. They will however be supporting us financially and crippling the economy. We are also welcome to place a garrison in Gringotts bank."

Harry looked at each of his friends in turn, "Any news?"

Luna answered first. "Fred, George and I have developed an enchantment that will allow the werewolves to control their transformations and keep their minds while doing so. Also one of our guests died last night."

"Give it a fitting funeral. Feed it to the others."

Daphne and Tonks spoke next about their spy ring. "We have numerous people in Voldemort's ranks, and they all say that he has a new follower, someone powerful, but were unable to get a good look at him or her. Some of our Order spies have reported that the Order will be guarding the elections tomorrow."

"Good work. Seamus, how are the troops?"

"Better than they've ever been, Harry. Training and average performance has improved since Sirius and Remus joined to help."

"Come out side, I need to speak to the men about tomorrow."

Harry marched out into the training fields in his full armour, and pulling the people into his wake. They could feel the static building up in the air; see the writing on the wall. Something big was about to go down and they wanted to be part of it. The soldiers assembled in ranks in front of Harry, waiting for him to give them a glimpse into the future. He didn't disappoint them.

"The time is now. We are ready. This is a call to arms. Gather soldiers, time to go to war, brothers and sisters we go to war.

Did you ever believe? Were you a dreamer? Ever imagine heart open and free? Did you ever deny? Were you ever a traitor? Ever in love with your blood lust and need?

Ever want to be free? Do you even remember? Want to be God, the Devil like me? Ever want to just stop? Do you want to surrender? Or fight for victory?

Here we are at the start. I can feel the beating of our hearts. Now on to Victory!"

Harry had roused all the soldiers into an uproar that shock the foundations of Caesar. They were rattling their swords on their armour, creating a rattling noise that built up like a thunder storm.

\The fall/

The next day, Diagon Alley.

Everyone had gathered to see the results of the elections for a new Minister. A platform had been constructed at the centre of the alley so that the new minister could address the citizens. Albus Dumbledore stepped onto the platform in his capacity as Head Warlock.

"The results are in and it is my honour to present our new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. May he lead us out of these troubled times."

Kingsley strode up onto the platform and addressed the witches and wizards who were looking up to him. "My people, your safety is first upon my mind, and we can never be safe as long as these revolutionary anarchists and the reactionaries are still at large. I will stop them and return peace. To do this I will be working with the Order of the Phoenix, a group that has been fighting to protect the light for many years."

The assembly cheered at his words and clapped politely. Kingsley carried on regardless. "Therefore I am declaring martial rule. All the nonsense that prevented us acting before will be scrapped and replaced with a war council, but I will have the power to overrule and decisions." Kingsley had to shout over the jeering now. "This is the choice of the Wiganazamot, now accept it. This is for your own protection. WHAT WAS THAT?"

A store front had exploded in a fireball, sending rubble into the mass of people who had gathered to hear the speech. Death Eaters had apparated into Diagon Alley and were firing spells out of their wands at the people running. They were led by Voldemort and a red haired man covered in sinister looking tattoos, who was throwing fire and laughing. The Aurors were trying their best to hold off the attackers but their attempt was in vain as they couldn't attack the death eaters and defend the civilians at the same time. Slowly they were pushed back towards Gringotts, when the Order appeared offering some relief. Hermione and Dumbledore were at the forefront of the battle, trying to take on the tattooed man while the others fired volleys, but the man was overpowering them, laughing insanely. The defenders lost the track of time and were losing men quickly even when reinforcements arrived on the scene to help.

A few makeshift barricades had been set up in front of Gringotts to hold the death eaters back as the civilians ran further down to alley to escape. Dumbledore was leading the defence against the white masked men while Hermione was barely holding her own against the laughing man, when the god of the machine arrived.

The doors of Gringotts opened slowly and many of the defending aurors turned to look at them, hoping for aid. A few cried when they saw the shining armour of the Forgotten Legion. No one raised a wand against them; they knew they were finished now. The host marched towards then and drew their swords. A young man called out for his mother. Harry marched at the head of this vanguard, sword drawn pointing at the death eaters.

"Charge!" The aurors were stunned when the soldiers ignored them completely and ran past their position. A few medics stopped to patch up the aurors, some of whom got into line with the Legion to aid them.

\The fall/

Dumbledore was trying to protect Kingsley, who was refusing to leave saying that 'he had to lead the men', when he noticed the Forgotten Legion led by Harry. The Legion ignored the ministry forced and started to push back the death eaters. At the first sign he might not win Voldemort portkeyed away.

Harry ran up to where Hermione and Dumbledore were, cutting at death eaters all the while, when he got close he slid under a curse on his knees, not even scratching his greaves, then rolled to his feet next to Hermione. A fireball hit the wall next to him. He peered around the corner.

"Who's barbeque-man?"

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I came to protect you lot. Apparently you couldn't hold your own." Hermione bristled at this belittlement.

"We were doing just fine, Harry." A fireball hit the wall they were around the corner of.

"Right." He said sarcastically. "Just cover me, I need to get closer."

He ran out as Hermione threw five spikes of ice at the tattooed man. Harry dived under a wave of fire that melted the ice shards and threw his own lightning bolts at the mystery attacker, but they too were blocked.

"How does it feel Harry? To be second best? Well now I'm the powerful one, the one who will win for once!"

"Weasley? What happened to you?" He asked throwing himself under a wave of fire.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, worried.

"The weak, sidekick you knew is gone. Now I'm in the spotlight!" Ron answered, laughing. He saw Kingsley running and launched a fireball that rushed towards the new minister's back.

Dumbledore threw himself forwards, taking the flames head on. "Noo!" they screamed. Hermione threw barrage after barrage at unexpectedly, pushing him off guard. Harry ran to the fallen old man.

"Don't die now." He cried.

"Harry?" Dumbledore groaned. "Why are you here my boy?"

"Saving the Order. Couldn't let someone else finish you off, could I?" Tears were streaming down his face.

"No, my boy. Why are you here while I die? You hated me." Dumbledore's voice was getting quieter and quieter. Harry could tell his time was growing short.

"I didn't hate you, you just betrayed my trust. Everyone did. All I wanted was to be free."

"Harry…"

"Please forgive me; all I wanted was to be free of everyone else's control. I just got carried away. Please forgive me. Please?" Harry pleaded, tears falling onto Dumbledore's face and mixing with the old man's tears.

"Harry…I…" Dumbledore went limp, his blue eyes locked into Harry's own blue eyes. Harry slowly raised his hands. He'd seen this on the muggle television. He placed his hands over Dumbledore's heart and sent a charge into the old man. And again. And again. He jolted but nothing happened. He was too far gone for help. Slowly harry removed his hands from the old man's chest.

The tears had stopped and were replaced by unbridled anger. Hands shaking Harry closed Dumbledore's eyes for one last time. The old man could have been peacefully sleeping now. Harry lovingly planted a kiss on Dumbledore's still warm head. Someone had robbed his closure. That someone was right there. Harry picked up his sword from beside Dumbledore's head when he had dropped it and sheathed it.

Then he stood and turned around. Sparks crackled when he moved. Ron had regained the advantage now and was pushing Hermione back, who could barely keep up with her staff. Harry began to sprint at Ron, covering the 100 metres faster than ever before. Lightning was jumping from his body now. Ron saw the rapidly closing elemental and threw up a wall of fire that Harry simply ignored, the lightning absorbing the damage.

Harry was close enough to see every detail about Ron. His maddened eyes that were far to shiny for a sane person. He could see that what they thought were tattoos seemed to be charcoal or even charred flesh. Harry launched himself into the air and brought his fist down right into Ron's head. Harry didn't stop punching, his armoured hands delivering devastating blows and the lightning searing his flesh. Harry kneed Ron in the stomach then hit with an uppercut that sent the traitor stumbling into Hermione who whacked him with her staff and impaling him much as she had done to Harry a week ago.

By now all the death eaters had all been killed or routed, so the Forgotten Legion watched their leader beat Ron, and talked amiably with the aurors, some of whom were taking off their robes that designated them part of the auror division.

Ron suddenly grinned and his strange marking glowed red. He then released a torrent of fire that knocked back Harry and Hermione. They saw he was fully healed and the markings seemed to be slightly wider than they had been. The crazed traitor smiled and disappeared.

Harry staggered to his feet and wandered over to Hermione and pulled her to her feet. "How's Dumbledore?" She asked, ignoring that fact they should be trying to rip each other's throats out.

Harry wasn't beating around the bush now, he was too tired. "Gone. Weasley killed him."

"Dumbledore's dead?" Tears began to fall down her face.

Harry held out a hand to her. Inside was a small, bright ball of light. "When the pressure of working for _them_ becomes too much, just touch this and say 'I'm ready'. It will bring you to me."

"Thank you, Harry. For showing up when you did."

\The fall/

The next day, on Hogwarts grounds next to the lake, Albus Dumbledore was buried as a martyr. People talked about all the great things he had done and the people he helped, but it all passed in a blur for Hermione as she was focused on the small ball nestled in her pocket. When the congregation moved inside for the wake Hermione saw a black mass gathering near the grave. Even over the distance Harry was recognisable at the front of all the people who fought yesterday. They all drew their swords, saluted and sheathed them. Harry turned and met eyes with Hermione, then in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Harry was pacing and pondering what his final moments with Dumbledore meant. Was he about to forgive Harry? Then harry turned his attention to the recent developments over all. He had a new rival and a potential ally, but the war had changed now. Voldemort was now a major player and the Order had lost its leader. Only the Legion remained unchanged.

Harry turned to face his council. "Seamus, tell the troops to pack up the tents now. We leave in an hour. Neville, assemble the Deathguard. There are several high priority targets I need taking. Try and keep some of them alive, for questioning."

With this Harry turned back and looked over the hill at the town of Little Hangington, where he could see death eaters moving like ants. "Tonight we strike back."

\The fall/

Alright, who liked it and the way it's going? I tried to explain a few things that people poked holes in or didn't like. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.


End file.
